


Sit Tight

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom Slaveverse [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan really likes Brendon; he's a great owner and he takes great care of Ryan. But if he doesn't come home <i>now</i>, Ryan is going to chew through the ropes and cum without him.</p><p>Working title for everything bc I'm indecisive.<br/>Unbeta'd, let me know if you see anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tears_on_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_on_ice/gifts).



Ryan whimpered, rope digging against the bones in his wrist and rubbing the skin raw. He didn't know how long he had been there in the dark; his eyes had adjusted soon after Brendon left, leaving the closet motionless and stuffy around him. The button was still in Ryan's palm, the plastic case smooth and he wanted to run it over his red skin and feel anything other than rope fibers splintering into his wrists. The air in the closet was hot and damp, hard to breathe in. Ryan knew Brendon would be back soon; he never left for more than a couple hours at most. Brendon didn't have to tie him up every time like this every time he went out, and they both knew it, Ryan had nowhere to go, and Brendon was the best owner he'd ever had, probably would ever have. When he'd given Ryan the button, Ryan had actually started crying, tears spilling as Brendon said, "If you ever really need me to come back, or you need to be let out, just press it, It sends me an SOS and I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

Ryan had never heard of anything like this; he had never had the luxury of a safe word with any of the people who had owned him before. It was rare, almost unheard of in most circles, But that's what Brendon does. He gives Ryan luxury. A real bed, great food, and safe sex. Ryan couldn't wish for anything better. But right now, despite how much Ryan likes Brendon, maybe perhaps might love him, right now Ryan hates him. This is the only formality Brendon observes- carefully tying ropes around Ryan's wrists and putting him in the closet before he leaves- and he only does it because he knows how much Ryan likes it. The bastard.

Ryan has been hard for the last-how long? Judging by the cooling spot of pre-cum on the front of his boxers, at least half an hour, and if Brendon doesn't get back soon, he's going to chew his way through the ropes and finish himself off. There s absolutely nothing within reach to rub off on, not to mention that this is pretty fucking degrading compared to everything Brendon does. He throws so much love into all of his actions, and once Ryan had acclimated to it, it was hard to go back to anything less. Today he practically threw Ryan in the closet before slamming the door and leaving the apartment. At least he didn't forget the button. Ryan was close to pressing it; his fingers itched against the raised circle and he wanted to push it down; he wanted Brendon to come home right now. But it was always better when Brendon came home of his own accord. He could wait just a little longer.

When keys jingle against the door to the apartment, Ryan is so happy because Brendon is back and he _needs_ him. The door opens and footsteps get closer and Ryan feels tears on his cheeks. Lights from the room blind him, whiting out his vision and when the rope is taken off Ryan swears he can hear angels.

"Prep yourself."

Ryan doesn't even look at Brendon, just crawls to the bed with his dick bobbing obscenely in his boxers, wrists thrumming. He grabs the lube. He never needs much prep; probably wouldn't need any really, but Brendon cares so much about not hurting him even when they're sceneing that Ryan can't refuse. He coats his fingers and leans back onto the bed, pushing two fingers in and this time when blinding light blanks his sight it isn't the overhead lamp. He adds two more fingers and then the bed dips and Brendon's legs are against his as he unzips his ridiculously tight jeans and pushes them down to his knees and he;s pushing Ryan's hand away and-

Brendon is warm, so warm inside Ryan and he's not holding back, hips snapping forward and every time their torsos fit together Ryan feels another tear fall because Brendon came back. A hand clamps on Ryan's hair and pulls and he keens, pushing back on Brendon's cock with every thrust. Brendon aims a little further up and the new angle makes Ryan shriek as his prostate is slammed and Brendon groans in response, slowing his hips and reaches forward to grab Ryan's dick with his other hand, stroking it roughly, pleasure the focus rather than speed and Ryan is coming, spilling into Brendon's hand and on his own chest and that's it for Brendon. For a moment they stay in that position, waiting for their minds to clear as the cum dries.

Brendon pulls out slowly and- oh, when'd he put a condom on, that's cool- pulls the rubber off, throwing it off the ride of the bed. Ryan sits up to go and put it in the _trash_ , like people _do_ , but Brendon pushes him down gently, spooning him down on top of the covers. He's still so warm, breath fast and shallow, but Ryan turns around in his arms and rubs their noses together.

"You do okay?"

"Yeah.

Brendon leans in and kisses him softly and yeah. Ryan was glad he'd waited.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a gift for the lovely, fabulous, fantastic miss tears_on_ice, whose birthday brings around the need for specialized fic! So I set out to write something that included at least _some_ of her kinks, and, of course, one of her OTPs.


End file.
